Moments in Time
by Feathers-in-the-Wind
Summary: Some somewhat random moments from the Twilight series. Changing PoV's, some bad jokes, and tons of sarcasm... Sound's like a blast, right?
1. Raspberry Chocolates

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Twilight_ or Stephenie's characters, which is no fun._

* * *

_A story, chock-full of random-y goodness. Though some chapters are just scenes through another character's eyes, some of them are just totally random ones. You'll get proof of that soon enough! Nevermore.**

* * *

**_Bella's PoV_**

**_That first Valentine's Day_**

Edward still refused to look at me. In fact, every single one of his siblings, save for Alice, did the same. She constantly threw short glances my way, her pixie-like face almost hopeful. But she never looked at me for more than an instant. I tried to catch her gaze, but she wouldn't look directly at me. But a tiny smirk seemed to rest on her beautiful face. She seemed smug for some reason that I just couldn't comprehend. Why was she so smug?!

I'd begun to block out time. Date meant nothing. It was just like it was in Phoenix, this total oblivion. When the bell rang, Mike, Angela, and I made our way to Biology. Mr. Banner hadn't arrived, so Mike leaned on my desk, chattering animatedly. We both pointedly ignored Edward when he came in and sat down, and he ignored us, too. But I wanted to get him to talk, to hear that lovely voice again.

Mike took advantage of my thoughtful moment and startled me, producing a small, pink box. I eyed it with disappointment on my face. What would it take to deter this boy's interest?!

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." He flashed me a joyful smile. I grimaced. Not only had I been unaware that today was Valentine's Day, but I had also been unaware that it was even February. How disorienting.

"It's Valentine's already?" I muttered, taken totally off guard. Mike's smile faltered, but didn't totally fall.

"Of course. I wouldn't just give everyone candy because it was a Monday or whatever. It's a holiday — a special occasion." Again, that smile. I felt so guilty. Though I'd tried to push his interest in other directions, like to his left at the lunch table where Jess sat, he was still here, faithful and deluded as ever.

"You gave everyone candy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. But only you get these." He lifted the lid off of the box, revealing six little chocolate candies. They were kind of pretty, and what kind of normal teenage girl would I have been to turn down chocolate, but I frowned at his delight.

"Mike," I began, "I can't take these. Jess will be jealous."

"Why?" Wow, the boy was oblivious. I shook that off. He offered the candies, making sure they hovered right within easy reach.

"C'mon," he invited. I sighed. I thought _I_ was stubborn.

"Oh, come on," I protested. "Why single me out? I don't deserve chocolate! Jess does. You know what I deserve? A Jolly Rancher or something," I muttered, my voice almost on the edge of a snarl. Mike wasn't just deluded and oblivous; he was also incredibly annoying.

He sighed. "Bella, I went all the way to Port Angeles to get these from that See's place. Besides, I already gave Jess hers. She had chocolates, too, you know. Just like Angela and Lauren."

"But didn't you say —" He cut me off.

"You're the only one to get the ones with raspberries in the middle." Yum, raspberries. Though I wanted the chocolates now, I didn't want them from Mike. I was afraid he'd think I was leading him on or something.

He waved them beneath my nose. With a defeated sigh, I snatched the box from his hand and thrust the lid on top, fastening the white ribbon that held it in place. I threw it in my bag and made a face at Mike's back as he went to his desk, just as Mr. Banner entered the room. I snuck a glance at Edward, who looked as if he was suppressing laughter.


	2. Are You Sure?

**Chappy two. This one's got the Emmett action, which the world loves, of course. Not quite what you'd see from Emmett, but, like I said, it's only chapter two! Nevermore.**

* * *

**_Emmett's PoV_**

**_"Hiking"_**

"So you really think she's okay?" Edward asked for the billionth time, his brow puckering in worry. I glared at him as we walked on.

"For the hundred thousandth time, _yes_," I groaned. He grimaced as he heard the annoyance in my thoughts.

"Fine," he huffed once more. I knew that he'd ask again in about an hour. He'd been my brother long enough for me to know this. And though I was often the least mature of the entire coven, he was still physically the youngest, and occasionally slipped up, leaving him the immature one for once. Though it wasn't often. Unlike me, he didn't find every single aspect of that human girl he was fixated with amusing. I mean, there's something funny about a girl who blushes and trips so much. But it wasn't entertaining whenever she took that look of self-consciousness onto her face around Edward. She didn't believe she was attractive, but she was very pretty for a human. I'd once told Rosalie as much, but she just smacked me upside the head and glared.

The musky, warm smell of bear blood broke through my reverie. I grinned in excitement. Grizzlies are the very best, and here we were, amid a whole bunch of them. I was experiencing a moment of pure and utter bliss now. Edward kept that anxious look to his face. Ignoring him, I lunged for the first bear I saw. Edward hunted, too, since he was very thirsty, and taking so many precautions, but his eyes lacked the excitement that mine had. I rolled my eyes as I fed.

When we were finished, we trekked back in the direction of Forks. Edward was silent as we walked, a strange thing for him, as was the walking. But I imagine he didn't feel like running when he was so preoccupied. Though I would have enjoyed watching him run into a tree...

"What are you brooding about now?" I demanded when we were about fifty miles away from Forks. He glared at me, saw the impatience in my head.

"Nothing." He was a good liar when lying to humans. But when he lied to us, the vampires who had known him for so many years, it was relatively easy to see through most of his lies.

"Right," I snorted, kicking a boulder. I watched it sail past the trees, about a mile away. I smiled, satisfied with it. I glanced over at Edward who was still brooding. Damn brooder. And worrier! I mean, really! It's annoying.

With a sigh, I launched myself into a run, hurtling past everything, including Edward's annoying behavior. I smiled to myself as I ran; the faster I went, the sooner I'd see Rose. That sent me even faster. But still, Edward quickly overtook me, bolting past so quickly that even I almost missed it. I grinned and tried to catch up to him.


	3. Knock, Knock

**You know how I mentioned bad jokes in the summary? Well, guess who they come from. Is it a hard guess? You get three seconds... Three... Two... One! It's Aro. Duh! Yea. I'm kinda hyped up on chocolate ice cream and 7-Up, which is not a good combo, by the way. Nevermore._

* * *

_**

**_Just a random moment in Volterra..._**

"Knock, knock," I began, already grinning. This joke was my very favorite.

Caius just glared at me. He must have been confused.

"You're supposed to say 'who's there,' Caius," I reminded him.

He grunted in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and kicked his shin before walking away to Marcus.

"Knock, knock," I repeated.

"I'm not here," he growled, ducking behind Demetri. I sighed and moved on to Jane, my dear one.

"Knock, knock," I tried again.

"Is that someone at the door?" she asked, pretending to be dense. "I'd better go answer it." She slipped out of the room quickly obviously hoping to avoid the joke. I sighed once more. No one else appreciated a good knock-knock joke. Except for one.

I moved over to where Felix leaned against the wall, eyes closed, relaxing.

"Knock, knock," I began again.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me with a grin.

"Who's there?" he inquired, taking the bait.

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you just in love with knock-knock jokes?" I chuckled. He and I burst into laughter, much to the horror of our friends. The laughter died down and I cleared my throat. Felix was still grinning. Some vampires just don't have a good sense of humor.


	4. Shoes

_**Alice's PoV**_

_**Shopping**_

"Jasper, what do you think of these shoes?" I asked, holding out my leg for inspection. A vivid red stiletto was there on my foot, bright and beckoning.

Jasper just groaned and threw his head back in exhasperation. I pursed my lips. Didn't he like shopping? It was so much _fun_!

"Alice, those ones are fine. Just like every single pair of shoes you own. With those, how many does it make? One hundred, two hundred?"

"For your information, it would only be fifty-seven," I said matter-of-factly. "Either way, you don't look like you're having much fun. I should have brought Rosalie, huh?"

He snapped his head forward and looked at me, amusement touching his light gold eyes.

"Dear God, yes!" he gasped. "Unlike me, she can appreciate a pair of shoes, right?"

I decided to throw him a bone. And a cell phone. I watched with tolerant amusement as he dialed the number for Rose's phone and grimaced when he got her voicemail. I heard her voice telling him to leave his name, number, and a brief message and that she'd get back to him as soon as possible. He snapped the phone shut and gave it back to me. I zipped it into my purse and smiled at him.

"You can go home, if you like. I'll just call Bella and ask for a ride home," I murmured, taking the stiletto off and replacing it back in its box. "She'll be happy to do it."

"Oh, yeah, do you see her coming?" he teased. I smirked at him half-heartedly and let myself fall into a vision. I saw myself calling Bella. Charlie would answer. He would smile when hearing my voice, and he'd call up the stairs for Bella. As soon as I saw Edward in her room, I ended the vision with a sigh.

"No, because Edward's there. Neither of them would be willing to leave, romantic fools." I sighed miserably. Jasper grinned at me and took my hands, lifting me from the little bench I was sitting on to try on the shoes. He hugged me briefly before looking down into my face. "If it'll make you happy, I'll stay with you, okay? But no more opinions on shoes!" He chuckled and tucked my head under his chin. I smiled into his chest, perfectly content.

"Fine. If you would wait while I pay for these shoes —" I looked down at the three boxes beside my purse "— then we can go home. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent." He grinned down at me, and I grinned up at him before snatching up the waiting shoes.


End file.
